You're An Alien?
by bbberry12
Summary: Okay so Naruto is a kitsune an alien with nine fox tails she was raised by Gohan as Goku's sister. Warnings fem!Goku fem!Naruto character death don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

You're An Alien?

Disclaimer: Are Naruto and Goku girls? No? Then I don't own this.

Prologue

Unknown location Planet Vegeta

"Waaaahhhh!" a small baby girl with black hair and eyes is wailing for all she's worth as two doctors check her power level.

"A power level of two?" the doctor sounded incredulous as if he couldn't believe a saiyon could be this weak.

"That's pathetic!" his partner shouted "I expected better of Bardock's kid! What's it's name anyway?"

"Kakkarot." the first doctor answered "Well you know what this means."

"It gets sent off with the other low levels."

"Yep."

Meanwhile on planet Kyuubi

"She's beautiful Kushina." a spiky blonde haired man said to his wife.

"She sure is Minato." a red haired woman answered her husband as they stared down at their daughter. "She'll make a perfect princess." she whispered softly.

"She sure will." at that moment a siren went off alerting them to a crisis.

"Go Minato I'll wait here with Naruto." Kushina encouraged her husband as she held their new born daughter.

"I'll be back." he turned swiftly and left the room.

Back on planet Vegeta

Little Kakkarot is placed is in a round metal space pod and sent off to earth just as planet Vegeta is blown to dust just before we here Kakkarot's father Bardock say one last thing "Be safe my daughter."

Five hours later planet Kyuubi

"My queen!" a guard came up to Kushina "We must hurry!"

"What why?" Kushina questioned confused.

"The king sent me to get you and your daughter to safety." he panted.

"Take my daughter send her somewhere safe." She handed the guard Naruto.

"My queen what about you?" the guard questioned as he gently handled the princess of the kingdom.

"I will fight with my husband." Kushina answered "Now go!"

"Yes my queen." the guard then took Naruto to a space pod not unlike the one Kakkarot was sent on earlier "Be safe princess." the guard said as he watched Naruto speed off.

Later on earth

Two space pods are seen flying towards an isolated mountain range at high speed by a little old man. This is no ordinary man no this is Son Gohan student of turtle hermit master Roshi. He followed the space pods and found them in a clearing in a forest he walked over to one of them as they opened up only to find two young girls!

"Hm" he picked up the blonde one to find nine fox tails on her behind "How odd." he commented as he noticed what appeared to be a name stitched to the corner "Naruto huh I like it" he turned towards the black haired baby next and picked her up "Huh I guess you don't have a name I know I'll call you Goku!" he then picked up both tailed babies and carried them to his hut "Something tells me this will be interesting I can already tell."

A few days later

"Come on Naruto, Goku lets go for a walk." he put the toddlers in a basket attached to his back and off they went. After about an hour both little girls got bored of sitting still and began to move around in the basket unfortunately they fell out even worse they were over a cliff.

"Naruto, Goku!" Gohan called out in horror as he watched his adopted grandchildren fall off the cliff. He quickly chased them down and breathed a sigh in relief as he saw they were still alive. "Lets get you two home."

When they got home he got to work bandaging their heads and sat by them everyday for the week they were out. When they woke up they were no longer the hateful babies that refused to eat or play with him and were now incredibly sweet and kind.

A few years later

"No grandpa you can't die!" Naruto yelled as she stared at her dying grandfather while her sister just cried silently next to her.

"I'm s-*cough*-sorry but I don't ha-have much time. Please take care of y-yourselves and take this." Gohan gave them a strange ball with four stars on it as the light left his eyes.

"G-grand-grandpa? Grandpa!" Naruto and Goku cried in agony and anguish as they buried and mourned their now dead grandfather.

Okay done! I hope you like I've been thinking about this story for awhile now and I just had to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

You're An Alien?

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter One

"Haaa!" a black haired girl is heard shouting as she and a blonde haired girl spared. The black haired girl is named Goku Son she has shoulder length spiky black hair, black eyes, and a single brown monkey like tail. The blonde haired girl is Naruto Son she has shoulder length slightly spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but much like Goku, Naruto also has a tail to be more specific she has nine but unlike Goku Naruto's tails are blonde with white tips and are fox like in nature.

"Wow Naruto you've gotten better!" Goku congratulated her adopted sister as she finished catching her breath.

"Hehe thanks!" Naruto rubbed the back of her head in a nervous habit she picked up as a kid. *Groowwlll* "Guess you're hungry Goku."

Goku blushed "Yea I guess I am."

"Let's go fishing." Naruto suggested with a kind gentle smile she reserved for her sister.

"Alright!" Goku yelled excited "I love fish!"

"Hehe I know you do Goku." Naruto shook her head fondly. "Let's head down to the river." They reach the river relatively quickly and strip down to their underwear to fish. They dive in head first and soon have two huge fish. "This should be enough Goku."

"Awesome lets eat!" Goku prepares to take a bite and gets hit over the back of her head for her trouble.

"Idiot we have to cook it first!" Naruto berated her sister who had by now curled in on herself for fear of incurring her sisters wrath.

"Hehe" she laughed nervously "I forget?" she eeped when this seemed to only anger her further.

"You!" Naruto began but let out a sigh "You're lucky you're my sister." she said "Now lets get home to cook these fish." Goku obediently began to follow they were about half way back up the path when they heard a strange sound the source of which was a large metal object that had two glowing eyes on the front and sharp looking teeth. Goku and Naruto turned to each other gave a nod and attacked the strange creature. Goku pulled out her power poll and hit the strange monster over the head while Naruto kicked its side. It started to smoke so the two girls backed off. Suddenly a blue haired girl climbed out of the monster.

"Hey what did you do that for!" she demanded.

"What do you mean we saved you from the monster." Naruto answered while she and Goku shared a confused glance.

"Monster! That was my car you brats!" the odd girl seemed very angry now. "Who are you anyway and why are you out here?"

"My names Goku and this is my sister Naruto we live up here. Who are you?" they starred at the blue girl waiting for an answer.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." the now named Bulma answered. "And I'm looking for the dragon balls."

"The what?" Naruto and Goku asked together.

"The dragon balls. There little orange balls with stars on them." She pulled out a two stared ball "See?"

"Grandpa!" both Naruto and Goku shouted "You stole our grandpa!" they pointed at her accusingly.

"Huh?" Bulma asked confused.

"Our grandpa!" they shouted again pointing at the dragon ball.

"I think your mistaken." Bulma soothed.

"Oh yea prove it!" Goku challenged.

"All right where do you keep your grandpa?" she asked the crazy kids.

"In our house." Naruto answered studying her suddenly her eyes widened and she pointed at Bulma shouting "YOU DON'T HAVE A TAIL!"

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"A tail you don't have a tail!" Naruto said nearly hyperventilating.

"Most people don't." Bulma answered calmly.

"Our grandpa did but he said his fell off and we do too!" Goku countered her and Naruto both showing Bulma their tails.

"YOU HAVE TAILS!" she shouted with all the commotion she was just now noticing.

"We just said that." Naruto was quickly losing patience with this strange blue headed girl.

"But that's not normal humans don't have tails!" Bulma shouted to the two tailed girls standing in front of her.

"Our grandpa said it was and he wouldn't lie to us!" Naruto was obviously getting angry so Goku quickly intervened.

"Guys we were going to go see if grandpa was still there remember?" she hoped this worked she really didn't want her sister getting in trouble for killing someone that would be horrible.

"OH that's right thanks for reminding me Goku!" Naruto exclaimed. She turned towards Bulma with a glare harsh enough to melt skin from bone Bulma gulped. "You stole grandpa!" she shouted getting ready to attack this strange girl who suddenly showed up on their mountain and made her monster attack them.

"I did not!" Bulma said with much more confidence than she felt.

"Lets go see grandpa then." Goku said quietly.

"Good idea Goku lets go!" Naruto started off towards their house excepting them to follow.

"Is she always like that?" Bulma could feel the anime sweat drop rolling down her head.

"No she's just protective of things and people she cares about." Goku answered obediently following her sister to their house. Bulma followed reluctantly but she had a feeling these kids would be an important part in the game she was playing. Soon they reached their destination a run down hut that looked like it would collapse any minute now which makes it understandable why Bulma would rather remain outside.

"Well are you coming or not?" Naruto was irritated with this girl first her and her monster try to kill them then she starts shouting for no reason and now she won't even come in the house to prove she didn't steal their grandpa!

"Y-ye-yea I-I guess." Bulma answered shakily as she followed the odd girls inside the broken down hut. A little ways in they reach what appeared to be a small poorly built shrine on top of the shrine was a small orange ball with four stars resting on a purple pillow.

"Oh I guess you didn't steal grandpa." Naruto said quietly "Sorry."

"It's fine but if you don't mind me asking why do you have a dragon ball and why do you call it your grandpa?" Bulma was very curious about this strange turn of events.

"This is the last thing our grandpa gave us before he died." Goku answered sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Bulma said sincerely "But I need to ask if I can take it with me?" she added hopefully.

"No way!" both disagreed angrily glaring at her.

"What why not?" Bulma asked confused.

"Our grandpa told us to protect it and we won't let anyone take it away!" the responded with so much venom Bulma flinched and almost considered running away, almost.

"Well you can come with me if you want to." Bulma added looking hopeful.

"Why would we want to come with you?" Naruto questioned giving Bulma a distrusting stare.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the world?" Bulma asked with an odd glint in her eyes.

"No all we want is to get stronger!" Naruto was clearly mad at the fact that a total stranger came into their house and tried to steal their grandpa and now wanted them to leave all they ever knew behind!

"But you could get stronger coming with me I mean it's got to be hard to get stronger fighting the same opponent all the time." she said manipulatively as she watched them consider her offer.

"All right we'll come with you." Naruto said slowly. Bulma almost couldn't believe her luck these two were almost to easy to fool.

"Alright lets get going we have five more dragon balls to find after all." She said loudly. Naruto and Goku followed her as she left making sure to grab their grandpa as they went. They shared a look as Bulma pulled out a strange pill shaped thing with only one thought on either of their minds 'What did we get ourselves into?'

"Well are you coming or not?" Bulma asked as the capsule turned into a motorcycle and she climbed on.

"How did you do that?" Both Naruto and Goku asked her as they starred at the new "Monster".

"It's called a capsule my father's company manufactures them." Bulma answered "Cool right?"

"I guess." Goku answered unsurely as her sister was to busy poking the strange thing Bulma called a capsule.

"Well come on we don't have all day!" Bulma exclaimed "Get on behind me and hold on tight!" Naruto and Goku slowly climbed on the motorcycle and held onto Bulma's waist tightly as they started to move.

"How long will we have to be on this thing Bulma?" Goku asked above the wind.

"According to this the next dragon ball is still a ways away." Bulma answered back just as loud.

"Can this get any worse?" Naruto asked both rhetorically. Just as she finished talking a large dragon like creature came swooping down from the sky and grabbed Bulma in it's claws.

"Hm you'll make a good snack." it commented as it looked Bulma over.

"GOKU, NARUTO HELP ME!" she shouted as she was carried away by the hideous creature.

"Let's go Goku!" Naruto shouted as she chased the dragon that had captured their new friend.

"Right!" Goku shouted as she pulled out her power pole "POWER POLE EXTEND!" once she was finished shouting the red poll she had pulled out grew long enough to give them a boost. They bounced off the pole and right towards the dragon they kicked it in the head and gut respectively causing it to let go of Bulma and drop her to the ground where they quickly caught her.

"T-th-thanks you guys." she said sincerely as she slowly got over her shock.

"No problem!" they both exclaimed as Bulma shakily led them over to the motorcycle which they quickly hoped on behind her and held on as they continued on their journey.

Okay! Done! It took longer than I would have liked though. Oh well no use crying over spilt milk!


	3. Chapter 3

You're An Alien?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this

Chapter Two

It had been about three hours since Bulma had convinced Naruto and Goku it would be a good idea to come with her on her quest to find the dragon balls and had been saved from a strange dragon like creature by the tailed girls aforementioned. The sun had now set and they were all tired, hungry, grumpy, and of course like any child of the same age bored which of course led to the torment of our favorite bluenet.

"Can we stop yet Bulma?" Naruto whined for what seemed to be the thousandth time while Goku just sat quietly behind her eccentric sister.

"Fine we can stop. I was getting hungry anyways." the last part of Bulma's sentence was mumbled quietly to herself. She took out another capsule and threw it into a clearing where it transformed into a decent sized one story house. "Well come on it doesn't bite." she throw over her shoulder as she walked towards the portable house.

"Are you sure?" They called back to her as they hesitantly took a step forward.

"Positive." she answered back as she opened the door and walked inside "See?"

"Alright." They answered a bit unsure but it didn't seem to hurt Bulma who was almost all the way in by now so it couldn't hurt to try right? They cautiously walked towards the door with more confidence then they felt but followed Bulma all the way into the house as they began to lose sight of her. Once they were fully inside Bulma turned towards them and sniffed the air.

"Phew you guys need a bath!" she exclaimed soon after.

"A bath? What's a bath?" Goku questioned as she and Naruto exchanged confused glances.

"EWWW YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER HAD A BATH!" she screeched loudly as both Naruto and Goku covered their ears hoping to block out that awful sound. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" she counted as she moved to get behind them "GO GET IN THE BATHROOM NOW!" she had now pushed them into an all white room and proceeded to roll up her sleeves. "Okay now take off your clothes." she told them much calmer than before.

"Okay, Okay just don't make that awful noise again." Naruto pleaded as Goku nodded quickly beside her. They got undressed and awaited further instruction.

"Good now get in the water." once more they obeyed with out much fuss climbing into the relatively small tub with about five inches of water on the bottom.

"Do you guys need help washing? What am I saying of course you do you didn't even know what a bath was." she sighed "Hold still now." she said as she poured a bowl of water over each of their heads. She then picked up the soap and finished up their fronts. "Turn around." she began to repeat the process when she reached their tails having time to think over the encounter from earlier that day she had come to the conclusion that the tails where fake and pulled on one of Naruto's nine tails while simultaneously pulling on Goku's one, hard.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" both tailed children shouted in unison while glaring at her for all they were worth.

"They're real, your tails are real." she said faintly like she couldn't believe it and would pass out any minute now.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE REAL YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?" Naruto shouted as she tried to calm her sobbing sister.

"I-I'm sorry." Bulma answered the enraged blonde.

Said blonde sighed "It's fine just don't do it again." with that the little girls got dressed and left the bathroom with Bulma trailing after. "You got anything to eat?" Naruto called back to her as she and Goku looked around for anything edible.

"In the fridge." she called back tiredly.

"The what?" both children shouted back sounding confused.

"Coming!" Bulma had forgotten they didn't have any knowledge of newer technology, she groaned this was going to be harder than she thought. "See right here." she pulled out some tomato soup from the fridge and heated it in the microwave she also got out three loafs of bread and some coffee. When the soup was done heating she put it on the table along with the bread and coffee. "Eat up." she called as she dug in.

"This is food? It's disgusting!" Naruto yelled as she tried the soup Goku nodding her agreement to the sentiment. "Lets go get some real food Goku!" they ran out the door before Bulma could even get a word in edgewise. They came back about an hour later to a worried Bulma.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" she shouted once she was sure they weren't hurt.

"We were hunting." Goku answered quietly.

"Why?" Bulma was obviously confused I mean there was perfectly good food on the table why hunt?

"Because you had no meat, that soft stuff was terrible, the first soup was watery, and the second soup was bitter." Naruto answered her hotly table mistaking her question for disbelief in their hunting and fighting skills.

"First off the "second soup" as you called it was coffee and second most people consider that a good meal." Bulma said in response.

"Well than most people have terrible taste in food." Naruto said smartly while Goku who while loved fighting tried to avoid conflict if she could found herself unable to disagree with her sister I mean really that coffee stuff was nasty who would in their right mind willingly drink it?

"Whatever we should get some sleep its late." she sighed, there was a lot of that going on today it seemed, "Do you have anything to ware to bed?" she questioned softly at the shake of their heads she sighed again "You can each borrow one of my tee shirts." she walked towards the bedroom both tailed girls following slowly behind her. When they entered she handed each one of her old tee shirts and told them to get changed before all three climbed on the bed and went to sleep to tired to talk or argue anymore tonight.

Eight hours later all three girls began to stir and eventually woke up. Bulma once more took the lead taking them to the living room for breakfast or at least her breakfast there was no doubt in her mind that the sisters would go hunting for their meal again just like they did last night. Like she thought the kids soon ran off to hunt. A couple hours later they were back good as new so she didn't worry until they reached the next conversation.

"We're going to go train." Naruto called over her shoulder as she and Goku exited the house.

"What?" Bulma asked bewildered she couldn't have said they were going to train could she.

"We are going to go train." Naruto said slowly thinking Bulma hadn't heard her. Bulma sighed she was afraid of that.

"Just be careful alright?" she asked quietly these kids had grown on her in the short time they had known each other.

"Sure Bulma!" they raced out the door and found some medium sized rock and began to crush them. Around the third rock they almost crushed a turtle!

"Please put me down little one." he said quietly to Goku who obediently put him down after getting over the shock of a talking turtle which really wasn't that much of a shock after all dinosaurs could talk why not turtles? "Thank you little one neither of you would know the way to the ocean would you?" he asked once he had situated himself back on the ground.

"No but Bulma might." Goku answered for both her and her sister. She quickly ran into the house to get Bulma, Naruto staying out with their strange new companion. Bulma and Goku soon emerged from the house looking no worse for wear.

"What's so important Goku?" the bluenet demanded.

"This turtle doesn't remember the way to the ocean and we thought you might know." she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well okay I guess," Bulma answered pretending to understand "I have a map right here." she pulls out an old fashioned paper map " We're right about here," pointing to a spot on the map " And the ocean is way over here." she pointed about fifty miles away.

"That will take me years." the turtle said sadly.

"Don't worry Mr. Turtle we'll take you!" Naruto called trying to cheer him up.

"You will?" he asked wide eyed.

"We will do no such thing!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"Sure!" Goku put in completely ignoring Bulma's earlier comment.

"Thank you so much!" the turtle said gratefully.

Bulma groaned "Well if we're doing this you're," she pointed at Goku and Naruto "carrying him!"

"That's fine." Goku replied as she picked up the turtle and put him on her back. "Lets go!" she ran off to the left with Naruto in tow.

"Goku Naruto the ocean is this way!" she yelled pointing to the right.

"We knew that!" they answered back as they readjusted their course. Bulma sighed she had a feeling this was going to be a long day. As they started down the path to the nearest beach they ran into a little trouble by which I mean they were attacked by a strange bear cat thing.

"Give me the turtle and you can go!" he ordered.

"Why do you want the turtle?" Bulma asked tiredly.

"To eat him of course!" the monster exclaimed.

"Do you taste good mister turtle?" Goku asked innocently.

"NO! I mean No. I taste horrible." the turtle answered fearfully.

"Oh okay then." Goku answered as she set him down "We won't let him get you." she told him quietly.

"Yea." Naruto agreed just as quietly as they both jumped at the monster. He swung his sword at them but they easily avoided it Goku jumping on top of the blade while Naruto went on his nose right between his eyes. While the monster concentrated on Goku Naruto used one of her tails to poke it's eye causing the creature to be momentarily blinded which Goku took advantage of and quickly knocked it out. They jumped down and went back to the others.

"How did you do that?" the turtle asked dumbfounded.

"Our grandpa trained us." they replied sadly as Goku once more picked up the turtle and they continued on their quest. About two hours later they reached the ocean.

"Thank you so much! Wait right here I'll be right back." the turtle swam away leaving the three girls undecided about what to do.

"What do you guys think stay or go?" Bulma asked.

"I say we stay." Goku spoke barely above a whisper Naruto nodding along with her.

"Alright then we better get comfortable who knows how long that turtle will be." Bulma said as she sat down in the shade of a palm tree. Three hours later and the turtle still hadn't come back.

"ARRGH! What is taking that annoying turtle so long?" Naruto shouted finally frustrated with sitting still for so long.

"Calm down Naruto," Goku reprimanded her sister "I'm sure he'll be here soon." as soon as she finished talking they heard a noise that sounded like someone was playing in the water. When they turned to look they saw the turtle they had met earlier that morning coming towards them at a reasonable pace with a little old man with a strange pack on his back. When they reached the shore the little old man jumped off the turtle and turned towards them.

"I am the turtle hermit master Roshi! So are you the ones who helped my friend turtle here?" he questioned them loudly.

"Um yes?" Bulma answered unsure.

"Oh good then I guess I should give you a reward." as he mumbled this to himself Bulma seemed to light up. "Oh I know I'll give you the nimbus." he drew in a deep breath "NIMBUS!" he shouted. A yellow cloud flew towards them quickly. "This is the nimbus it is a cloud that you can ride on if you have a pure heart. Go on give it a try." he told Goku who quickly jumped on the cloud and stayed on! "Well that takes care of her." he turned towards Naruto "Hmm I know just the thing." he rummaged around the pack that they noticed when he was on the turtle and pulled out a katana with a blue almost white sheath and dark blue bandages wrapped around the handle, it also had a lighter blue guard. When he pulled the sword from its sheath it had a black blade that shimmered blue in the right lighting. "Here you look like with a little training you would be a very skilled swordsmen." he told her sincerely.

"I-it-its beautiful." Naruto murmured as she looked over her new blade.

"Yes it is," he agreed with her quietly "It belonged to a very good friend of mine so please take care of it."

"I will." she had a determined glint in her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot about you what do you want as a reward?" he asked Bulma.

"Um," as she thought about it she noticed he had a dragon ball hanging around his neck, it appeared to be the one star ball "How about that necklace?" she asked slyly.

"This old thing? Sure." he tossed it to her "By the way if you don't mind why did you want that thing and what are your names?"

"Hm oh I'm collecting them this one makes four." she answered him "And my names Bulma."

"I'm Goku and this is my sister Naruto." Goku answered still floating on the nimbus.

"Were you two raised by Gohan by any chance?" he questioned thinking about the time Gohan had told him he had found two tailed baby girls in the woods by his house.

"Yea we were." Naruto spoke up "Did you know our grandpa?"

"Yes actually he was my student." Roshi answered. "In fact that was his sword, he came upon it in his travels, but sadly didn't know how to use a sword so he left it in my possession for safe keeping." he concluded his story.

"That's cool and all but we got to go." Bulma said impatiently.

"Bye Roshi!" Goku and Naruto called over their shoulders as Naruto joined her sister on the nimbus and they followed Bulma who had jumped on her motorcycle and was heading back for the path.

"Goodbye and good luck!" he called back as they rode off to their next journey.

* * *

Done! That was the longest chapter yet! Anyway I have a poll on my profile for Goku's pairing. I'm pretty sure who I'm going to pair Naruto with but I wanted your opinion on who to pair with Goku so please vote!


	4. Chapter 4

You're An Alien?

Disclaimer: you should know by now.

Chapter 3

Our three traveling companions are seen heading towards a small town with dome like buildings which all have a number painted above the door frames. As they head towards the town Bulma on her motorcycle while the sisters sat together on the nimbus we hear a conversation between previously stated companions it goes something like this.

"Are we there yet Bulma?" Goku questioned obnoxiously loud.

"Almost, Goku!" Bulma answered her black haired companion irritated. "The dragon radar says its around here somewhere." she mumbles mostly to herself glancing around.

"Sorry. But this is taking to long!" Goku whined.

"I agree with Goku! How many more dragon balls do we need anyway?" Naruto questioned with a scowl just as annoyed as her sister.

"Well lets see, I already had two when I met you, plus your grandpa," she answered making a face at the last word "also the one I got from the turtle hermit makes four, so three left."

"Well that's not to bad I guess." Goku stated.

"You forget the fact that they could be on opposite ends of the earth!" Naruto reminded her sister.

"I hadn't thought of that!" Goku gasped looking panicky.

"Well look on the bright side, if that turns out to be the case we'd have to meet strong opponents some time!" Naruto added quickly seeing Goku freaking out.

"You're right I guess its not that bad, but I'd still prefer to be in the mountains!" Goku replied a bit more calmly than before.

"You're not the only one sis." Naruto added flatly.

"If you guys done?" Bulma commented. "We've made it." they walk up to a house with a number five on it and knock.

"No one is answering" Naruto complained a few minutes later.

"Why don't we just kick the door down?" Goku questioned.

"Good idea sis!" Naruto jumped and kicked the door making it swing open. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" she questioned the darkness as she walked inside.

SMACK!

"Owwww!" she moaned as she rubbed her sore head. "What was that for?" she demanded of the man who now stood before her holding a broken axe.

"P-pl-please don't take my daughter!" he pleaded.

"Why would we want your daughter?" Bulma asked him as she entered the house followed by Goku.

"You mean you're not Oolong?" he asked confused.

"Oolong who's that?" Goku asked clueless.

"Oh thank God!" he cried in joy "I was so worried that you were Oolong coming to take my daughter."

"Yea, yea we get it you're happy" Goku began disgruntled "But who's Oolong?"

"Oolong is a terrible monster who can take any form he wishes, he's been using these forms to terrorize the village and make all the girls here marry him! We tried to stop him but he's just to powerful, and now he's come after my poor daughter." he wailed.

"AH that reminds me" Bulma commented as she pulled one of the dragon balls out of her bag "have you ever seen anything like this mister?"

"Hmm, no I can't say I have." he looked closely at it.

"WAIT!" an old lady who had crowded around the door with the rest of the town shouted "My gramy gave me something just like that see?" she pulled a dragon ball out of the pocket on her apron.

"Hey! Will you give me that if we defeat this Oolong person?" Bulma questioned.

"I guess, but aren't you a bit skinny to fight" she answered.

"Oh not me them." she pointed at Naruto and Goku.

"Them? Their just kids!" the old woman waved them off.

"Hey! Are you doubting we can fight?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Well you're only kids." the old woman replied.

"We'll show you!" Goku joined in "We'll take down this Oolong guy and you'll have to give Bulma the dragon ball!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright." the woman tried to calm them down.

"Wait!" Bulma shouted as Goku and Naruto tried to run out the door "We need a plan first!"

"Oh, hehe, sorry" Naruto apologized rubbing her neck "We forgot."

"Uh-huh sure." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when does Oolong get here?" she asked the man.

"O-oh around four o'clock." he stammered.

"Great that gives us a few hours to make Goku look like your daughter!" she exclaimed.

"HUH! Me why me?" Goku demanded.

"Because I'm to old, and Naruto has blond hair." Bulma explained calmly.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Goku deflated.

"Of course it does." Bulma turned toward the little girl and her father "Do you have some clothes that might fit Goku?" she asked the little girl.

"U-um I should" she stammered "Let me go check." she ran to her room and reappeared a few minutes later "This should work." she threw the bundle of clothes at Bulma who turned to Goku.

"Ok, lets get you dressed!" she grabbed Goku and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Do you think we should help her?" Naruto asked the old woman as she watched her sister get forcefully pulled into the bathroom after Bulma.

"Nah, she should be fine right?" the old lady questioned her.

"Yah she should be." she replied.

A few minutes later Bulma and a newly dressed Goku emerged from the bathroom.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Bulma declared as she looked over Goku.

"Why do I have to wear such baggy stuff?" Goku whined.

"Because there the only clothes she had that would fit you." Bulma replied as she pointed at the little girl in the corner.

"Fine!" she huffed "Let's just get this over with!"

"That's the sprit!" Bulma cheered. "How much time do we have left?" she questioned the man.

"About twenty minutes." he answered.

"Alright! Are you ready Goku?" Bulma questioned her raven haired companion.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Goku sulked.

"Than let's get this show on the road!" Bulma declared loudly as she dragged the younger girl out the door and into the street to wait for Oolong while she and Naruto hid behind a tree. They heard some loud thumps before a large pig like creature with a horn on the top of his head walked around the corner toward Goku.

"So are you my bride?" he questioned when he reached her. Goku nodded her head. "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" he asked trying to get a vocal response "Or do you not like this form?" he continued "If you don't I can change it." he informed "How about this?" he asked as he became a tall man with dark brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and dressed in a white suit with a matching hat and cane.

"Hi!" Bulma shouted as she ran around the corner and pushed Goku out of the way "My names Bulma."

"Ah hello." he told her.

"Why don't you just forget about her and take me instead?" she questioned with a love-struck face.

"I don't know," he looked at her "What's your cup size?" he asked after a moment.

"34C!" she told him enthusiastically.

"Hm, maybe." he rubbed his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile with the twins

* * *

"Is this normal Goku?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I-I'm not sure," Goku tilted her head "I don't think so."

"What do we do than?" Naruto asked her.

"What do we always do?" they shared a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think sis!" Naruto exclaimed "Follow my lead." she jumped with Goku not far behind as they attacked Oolong.

"AHH! You little brats!" he shouted as they kicked him "I'll get you for that! PRESTO!" a smoke cloud covered their vision so they couldn't see, as it dissipated they saw a large ox.

"I'll get you now!" it yelled as it ran towards them.

The sisters shared a look, nodded, and jumped Goku landing on one of its horns while Naruto landed on its back.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku shouted pulling out her weapon and hit the ox between the eyes. Naruto pulled her new sword while this happened and tried to cut the side of the ox, of course having no previous training with said weapon this ended in failure.

"Okay bad idea." she muttered as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Goku questioned having temporarily taken care of Oolong.

"Yeah fine." she rubbed her head with a wince "Just remind me to never do that again."

Suddenly the ox looked around franticly as its eyes widened "Time out! Time out!" it shouted as it ran around the corner out of their sights.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Bulma questioned as she came out of the house she had been hiding in during the fight.

"No idea." the twins said in unison.

Meanwhile with Oolong

"That was close." he exclaimed as he became a small pig in what appeared to be an army officer outfit "They almost found me out!" he panted.

The sound of running caught his attention and he quickly started whistling a tune as the twins came round the corner and looked around.

"Hey pig!" Naruto shouted "You seen a big ugly ox around here?" she questioned.

"Nope, sorry." he said with a tick mark. "Why don't you try that way?" he pointed to the left.

"Sure thanks!" they shouted as they ran.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Did you find him?" Oolong asked as he caught sight of the girls.

"Nope he must have turned into a bird and flew off." Goku grumbled as they walked back inside the town "Hey guys!" she shouted "The chicken ran off!"

"Oh yeah?" Oolong muttered "I'll show them a chicken! How about this." he stated as smoke once again covered his frame, dissipating after a few minutes to show a giant robot with a Mohawk and holding chopsticks and what appeared to a giant bowl of ramen. "Do you really think the mighty Oolong would run from a couple of little girls?" he yelled as he walked back into town. "OW!" he clutched the back of his head as he turned around to yell at the little old lady whose grandson had just shot him with a slingshot "Can't you control your kids in this town!"

"Forgive me! Forgive me! It won't happen again!" she pleaded with him.

"Make sure it doesn't!" he turned back around "Now where were we?" he asked the twins.

"Right about here!" Goku shouted as she and Naruto once more attacked him.

"Brats!" he shouted as he nursed a sore shoulder. "PRESTO!" he shouted as the smoke covered him for the fifth time that day and once again dissipated to reveal a large grey bat. "HAHAHA! Farewell!" he shouted as he flew off.

"That was weird." Naruto commented.

"Yep." Goku agreed as she and Naruto watched the bat fly off.

"Don't just stand there!" Bulma shouted "Go after him!"

"OH! Right!" Goku shouted "NIMBUS!" the little yellow cloud flew down to them and stopped to allow the twins on. "Follow that bat!" Goku pointed toward Oolong and they sped off.

"Caught you!" Naruto shouted as she held the bat tightly to prevent it from escaping when a large cloud of smoke blew up in her face.

As Naruto finished coughing Goku was now holding up the pig from earlier "So you were Oolong the whole time?"

"Y-yeah but who are you?" the little pig demanded.

"My names Goku and this is my sister Naruto!" Goku introduced.

As they got back to the village Bulma asked "So this is Oolong?" as she along with the rest of the village looked the pig over "He's not that scary."

"Say it!" Naruto glared.

"I-I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I can't stay mad at him." the man declared.

"Right, anyway, what did you do to those girls?" the old woman asked.

"They're fine, they're staying at my house." he told the townsfolk.

"Well let's go get them than!" the old woman told him as she started walking "Oh! And here's that ball you wanted." she said giving Bulma the dragon ball.

"Thanks!" Bulma told her as she put the dragon ball with the others.

"Here we are." Oolong told them stopping at what appeared to be a temple.

"Huh" Bulma said "I was expecting a cave."

"With all the money I've got?" Oolong asked her.

"Watch it pig!" Naruto told him as she hit him over the head.

The parents rushed into the house and calling for their daughters found them all relaxing around an expensive looking room.

"I brought them here to cook and clean," Oolong began "but all they do is sit around and do nothing! Please take them with you!" he begged them.

"Um alright?" the man answered him.

"Good!" Oolong shouted.

Later that day

"What is this thing?" Naruto asked as she looked into the water.

"It's a speed boat." Bulma answered "And don't lean over the edge it's dangerous."

"Yes sir!" Naruto said.

"I'M NOT A MAN!" Bulma shouted.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Whatever!" Bulma sighed "Let's just find the other two dragon balls and get this over with!"

"Alright!" the twins shouted from either side of Oolong who was grumbling.

"I still don't see why I have to come!" he told Bulma.

"Because that transformation trick of yours might come in handy on our quest!" she told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't do quests!" he shouted.

"Well you do now!" she told him.

"Fine!" he grumbled "I'll come along for now!"

"Great!" Bulma smiled "Now that that's settled let's get going!" and with that they headed off to the next dragon ball.

* * *

Okay done! Sorry for the wait! I've been kind of busy lately! Anyway so far the poll results are:

Male! Chichi: 4

Vegeta: 3

Krillin: 1

Piccalo: 1

Yamcha: 0

I'm not going to keep the poll up much longer because Chichi comes in either the next chapter or the one after that and I need to know whether to make her male or leave her female so if you want to vote you've got to do it soon. Bye!


End file.
